A New Day
by Mr.Characterman
Summary: The loser, the name used to describe the 15 year old teenager christened as Tom Cole when he was born. All of that changes when one day, his English teacher casually tries to kill him. In one day, a whole new world opens up. He attends camp half blood, meets a girl who has to try not to kill him, and goes off on a quest to save his new home. (first fic, please read and review)


_Prologue_

"You're sure it's him" Annabeth asked, sounding rather un convinced of the fact that the lanky, skinny and miserable kid she was looking at, might just save camp half blood. "You sound skeptical" Chiron responded, speaking in a calm voice. He sat in his wheelchair, in the comfort room of the big house. In his hand, he held the picture that seemed to be the source of Annabeth's doubts. "It's just, he doesn't look even _remotely_ heroic, and he just looks like he needs a sandwich" She said, wrinkling her nose as if the thought of him wielding a sword was repugnant."Annabeth" Chiron said simply, speaking the word in such a way, it seemed that almost all of Annabeth's doubts were sighed. She leaned back in her chair, ran her hands through her hair and looked at the ceiling. Even know as a 22 year old woman, she felt relaxed by being in such a familiar place.

The room they were conversing in was not a large one; it had a fireplace that currently was residence to a crackling flame, above on the mantelpiece, sat five pictures frames, each one holding a picture of a camper doing some inspiring activity. Above the mantelpiece though, taking up what seemed to be the whole wall, sat something like sixty pictures; all of campers in various positions that suggested they were currently engaged in some sort of activity. In front of the fireplace, there were two love seats and a large leather couch; with the love seats positioned on either side of the couch, sitting at an angle so that the occupants could talk to one another comfortably. Behind them sat Seymour the leopard, dozing lightly, occasionally purring. The rest of the wall was also occupied by animal heads mounted, though none were actually animate creatures like Seymour. It seemed though, that as you went further down the wall, the animal heads seemed to resemble monsters, that is until you seemed to realize that the heads were actually monster heads. At the left side of the room, was a door that led to Chiron's study, somewhere only the most highly respected campers were granted access too, so Annabeth.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having a hard time readjusting to this, I mean, I finally thought that me and Percy had escaped all this." She said, sounding rather defeated. She sat up, and then laid her elbows on her knees and slumped over.

"Annabeth, I don't know this child, I know absolutely nothing about him" Chiron said in such a confident manner, it was strange how it managed to go with such an abstract thought.

"Is this supposed to be pep talk?" Annabeth asked in a confused tone.

"What I'm saying is this" Chiron continued. "I don't know this child, yet I trust him completely." Chiron said powerfully. "I trust this 14 year 15 year old child, just as much as I have trusted you, or Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, as any of the campers; do you know why?" He asked Annabeth, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. For a brief moment Annabeth saw Chiron in a Santa Claus outfit with his horse half coming out the back. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head, and tried to focus on the more serious tone of the topic. "No, why?" she asked Chiron.

"Because, I know you demigods, I know he'll fight for his friends, for people he doesn't know, just like you did once Annabeth" He said the twinkle in his eye becoming more prominent, then Annabeth realized it was a tear that had formed; most likely due to his memories.

Annabeth smiled at him, not only because she was trying to cheer him up, but because she really did love this man. He was a strong figure in her life, one she would never forget.

Annabeth stood up and kissed him on the forehead and then moving to leave. But before she could reach the door, she stopped, biting her lip, she turned around and asked the one question she knew neither one of them had the answer for.

"Do you think they are ready for it?" Annabeth asked, sounding like a scared child.

Silence filled the room, but only for a short time. Then Chiron responded solemnly "I don't know"

END

**Author's note: So, that is the first thing I have ever written on this website, yay. It's a prologue for something that I hope to have figured out in due time, other than that; please read and review!**


End file.
